Best bday
by Mello13
Summary: Just a little story for my lil sister's b-day.I am using her oc May.R&R.OK so i changed it so you know what happened.It's the second chapter so yea.
1. Chapter 1

me:happy birthday May-chan. I hope you like the one-shot.

Kiba:why are you and May in the Naruto world,Skye?

me:because. I thought it would be cool duh. I know it's six day's early but at least I finshed it.

may's p.o.v.

I sat up as my annoying alarm clock went off."Shut up you gay peice of crap" I said to it as I hit the snooze button. My older sister Skye walked in and shook her head. "what?"

"Stop yelling at inanimint objects and get ready." She said as she left the room.

"you forgot to say something" I muttered as I got out of bed. I opened my dresser draw and grabbed a blue shirt and blue pants. after I put them on I grabbed my headband off the drresser and tied it around my neck. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Skye didn't even look up from the book she was reading. I quickly made a bowl of cerel. After I finshed eating we left to go train. When we got there everyone said "hi" but none of them said the one thing I was waiting for. I started sparring with Naruto.

After training Skye went with Kankuro for ramen I bet. "I hate it when he vists" I said to no one. Or so I thought.

"Why Skye likes him" I turned around to see Kiba staring at me.

"Well you see today she promised she'd hang out with me but he came and now she doesn't want to hang out" I said sighing.

"Why do you want to hang out with Skye. You usally want nothing to do with your sis" he said sitting down.

"Well today's my birthday. So I wanted to hang out with her." After I said that he stared at me. "What?"

"Today's your birthday?" he asked. I nodded. "Did she at least say happy birthday"

"no" I said sitting infront of him.

"Well. Happy Birthday" He said smiling.

I giggled. "thanks"

"welcome" He said. Before I could respond he quickly pressed his lips againest my. He pulled away and quickly left. I sat there in a daze for about 10 seconds before I heard.

"I knew he would kiss her" I looked up to see Skye Kankuro Temari and Shikamaru staring at me smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" They said.

I nodded before saying "A very happy birthday"

me:I like it.

Kankuro:Skye you are weird at times.

me:Yeah but it's a good one-shot considering it's my first one.

May:I like it too.

Kiba:only because you kissed me.

May:yep. Please reveiw it would make Skye happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye's P.O.V.

I grinned as I sat up. Today was May's birthday, and I was going to give her the best gift ever. I walked to May's room when I heard her say.

"Shut up you gay peice of crap."

I put on a black face and walked in shaking my head.

"What?" She asked.

"Stop yelling at inanimint objects and get ready." I said as I left the room.

She muttered something and I smirked. I quickly got dressed in black capris and a black shirt, before tying my head band around my waist. I went into the kitchen and started reading a book. May came in and I forced myself mot to look up. She made a bowl of ceral and quickly ate it.

Me and her do things quickly for some odd reason. Well we got to the training feilds and everyone said 'hi' to us. I walked over to Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro. May started sparring with Naruto.

"Hey Kiba can you do something for me?" I asked.

"No because I don't know what it is" He said.

"Hi. Skye" Kankuro said.

"Hi" I said. "Oh and Kiba it's kissing May"

"And if I say no?" He asked.

"I'll force you!" I said sternly.

"Skye no being rude" Kankuro said kissing my head.

"I'll be rude when I wanna" I said in a little kid voice.

"Well Skye I guess I'll kiss May" Kiba said.

"OK" I said grabbing Kankuro's hand and walking away to train.

After training I made Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro hide in a bush with me. May didn't have a clue she most likely thinks we went for ramen.

"I hate it when he vists" May said to no one. Or so she thought.

"Why Skye likes him" She turned around to see Kiba staring at her.

"Well you see today she promised she'd hang out with me but he came and now she doesn't want to hang out" she said sighing.

"Great now I feel like a crap sister" I muttered under my breath still watching.

"Why do you want to hang out with Skye. You usally want nothing to do with your sis" he said sitting down.

"Well today's my birthday. So I wanted to hang out with her." After she said that he stared at her most likely wondering why I didn't tell him. "What?"

"Today's your birthday?" he asked. She nodded. "Did she at least say happy birthday"

"no" she said sitting infront of him.

"Well. Happy Birthday" Kiba said smiling.

She giggled. "thanks"

"welcome" He said. Before May could respond he quickly pressed his lips againest hers. He pulled away and quickly left. She sat there in a daze for about 10 seconds before.

"I knew he would kiss her" Temari said. May looked up to see me Kankuro Temari and Shikamaru staring at her smiling.

"Happy Birthday!" We said.

May nodded before saying "A very happy birthday"

"Do you like your gift?" I asked.

"Huh?" She asked.

"My gift was Kiba kissing you" I said.

"Yeah she had that planned for a month" Shikamaru said. "She is so troublesome."

"Shika hunny," Temari started. "Don't be mean to my sister in law."

"We aren't married" Me and Kankuro yelled.

"You forced Kiba to kiss me!" May screamed.

"No He did it willingly" I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "Your such a dork"

"Yep" I said hugging her.


End file.
